Life After Afterlife
by TheFanFictionist1010
Summary: The story I wish had been made into an anime, made by my own Imagination. Yui and Hinata, Kanade and Yuzuru and Yuri with her family..
1. Chapter 1

'How long have I been here?'

"Well you've been here for 6 years, why do you ask?"

'I was just wondering.'

Crash!

"Hey look it's a baseball!"

'How did it get here, mom?'

"Well I guess it's because of the baseball field tha was built 3 years ago."

Some noise..

'Hey dude that was an awesome home run!'

"Yeah I know right! But where the ball go?"

'I don't know somewhere close I guess, look there's a house over there with a big yard! Check if they have the ball.'

"I hope that I haven't broken any windows yeah I hope so too."

A minute later

"Honey, sit still look out for the glass! I don't want it to crawl under your covers. Look out where you put your hands I don't want you to have a cut."

'Of course.'

DING DONG

'Looks like somebody is at the door.'

Mom walks towards the door.

'Miss, could you be able to help me?'

"Yes, with what?"

'I have a lost of baseball of mine. I hit a homerun and it went flying very far...'

"Well yes indeed, we have your baseball."

'We?'

"Yes, my daughter Yui and I."


	2. Chapter 2

'Hi!'

"H-Hi...'

'What's your name?'

"My? Name?"

'Yeah dummy, you do have one, don't you?'

"Uh-Yeah...Hinata, I'm Hideki Hinata..."

'Hi, I'm Yui, I don't really have a last name...'

"So Yui Yui?"

'No, just Yui, you're funny.'

"T-thanks, I see you have my ball..."

Yui starts laughing

"I mean my baseball."

'Sorry, yeah I think your funny, and yes I have your BASEball.'

"Can I have it back? Please?"

'Of course! It's not like I could play with it myself.'

Yui was laughing while saying it but her mother wincked away a tear. Yui had gotten over the fact that she was paralyzed for the rest of her life, but her mother still blamed herself for forcing her daughter to play outside, when she got hit by the car her mother was losing her mind. She kept saying to herself: 'Why did you force her? Why now? Why?!' Her mother cried for days but she promised herself from that moment on that she would never force Yui to do anything.

"How do you mean? You can't play with it?"

'W-Well Uhm...'

"'That's enough!"' Yui's mom said.

'Mom, calm it's okay I can tell him, he's nice!'

"'Okay, you sure?"'

'Yeah, so, 6 years ago, I went playing outside and suddenly a drunk guy hit me in the back with his car, he fled...I was laying on the ground and couldn't move...my mom was cooking in the kitchen and suddenly heard me scream. She ran outside and saw me laying there with a small strand of blood flowing out of me, I lost my consciousness when I saw my mom, the next thing I knew I was in the hospital with a tube in my arm. I couldn't speak and I saw my mom holding my hand on the corner of the bed with her head down, the place where her head was was drenched in tears... The sent me into surgery and they couldn't fix my back and since then I'm living here in my room, reading manga and watching anime and series on tv.'

"Don't you ever go outside?"

'No, I'm a tad to heavy for her to lift me and I don't want her too because she has back problems...'

"And what about your dad?"

'He died when I was three...'

"I-I'm sorry, I should leave, I'm terribly sorry Yui, miss, my sincerest apologies!"

'Hey! Dummy?'

"Y-Yes, ..."

'Will you come back and visit me? It's not like I have plans, or friends...'

"You want me to?"

'Yeah, all my friends in school forgot about me and they haven't visited me in 2 years...I'm alone here...'

"M'am?"

"'Fine with me! I would be glad to have somebody visit Yui!"'

Her mother was actually glad that somebody broke her window and she didn't mind Yui telling someone what had happened, that was the first time...ever.


	3. Chapter 3

" * " this means Hinata is thinking it or another character, I will make it clear whose mind you're in :D

LOOK OUT CLANNAD SPOILERS!

'Wonderful.'

"Dude, what?"

'Uh?! What?'

"What's up with you? Ever since you got that ball you've been dozing off...was the woman so upset?"

'No, she didn't mind...'

"Tell me, dude what happened in there?"

'Nothing, an old lady, she was a little bit shocked from the BANG but nothing else...'

Hinata was obviously lying but he didn't wanna tell his best friend about Yui, he thought it was not manly to sympathize with a girl who couldn't walk, or do anything...

"DUDE LOOK! That girl just fell, HAHAHAHA that was hilarious!"

'Yeah...sure...'

Hinata didn't think it was funny at all especially when he had Yui on his mind, what if that had been her? That girl fell and what if a car drove right over her?

*C'mon Hinata don't exaggerate, if you start to think like that then you can die in every way*

Hinata and his friends went home and Hinata layed in bed thinking about Yui's smile, how she liked his face and how she called him 'Dummy', he laughed, she's the dummy you know...

On the otherside of the little village Yui was reading a manga, 'Clannad', thinking about how cute Tomoya and Nagisa were, and oh Ushio was adorable! Yui suddenly thought about how cute it would be if they were Tomoya and Nagisa but not for the dying part...

Yui laughed and looked outside.

'What a beautiful moon.'

Hinata also looked outside to the moon and he smiled.

"Maybe" he thought.

The next day Hinata woke up and he had dreamt the weirdest thing...

'It was all just a dream but so realistic...'

He decided he would visit Yui, he had promised it after all.

Hinata stood in front of the door, he was more nervous then when he fetched the ball.

'Man up!'

In a rush he pushed the doorbell.

*YOU IDIOT, I WASN'T READY!*

While Hinata was freaking out because of his rushed decision, Yui's mom had opened the door.

'HI, M'AM! I promised Yui I'd visit her again so here I am!'

"'Calm, she's still sleeping, she's shaking a bit, I guess she's having a bad dream. But, come in! I'll give you some tea."'

Hinata walked in and Yui's mom and Hinata sat down on the living room couches.

"' I'm glad you're back, really, Yui was so happy that somebody made her laugh, a strange face she kept saying. I shouldn't tell you this but why not, she kept saying :" A pretty strange face".

Yui's mom smiled, she was really happy.

"' Now, Hinata was it?"'

'Yes M'am.'

"'Tell me something about yourself, what is interesting about you?"'

'About me? Uhm... I play baseball, I'm kinda good...'

"' Oh don't be shy! You're probably a wonderful player! Not everyone can hit a homerun straight into my window! HAHA! "'

Hinata was blushing, he was a bit embarassed but at the same time he felt more at ease.

"I COULD WALK! MOM, I COULD WALK! IT WAS REAL! I PLAYED BASEBALL AND DID WRESTELING!"

Yui had woken up and started screaming.

Hinata and Yui's mom rushed into her room.

Yui was panicking and hyperventilating. She was crying really hard, out of shock and happiness.

"Mom! I could run, I played guitar, I sang, I-I-I could run!"

Hinata suddenly thought about his dream, he had proposed to a girl that could play guitar and that played baseball.

*Could it be that? Nah!*

'Hey, Yui! Did you miss me?'

"Hinata! WOW! You came back!"

Yui was blushing, she couldn't believe he came, and the next day!

"I'm sorry about my freak out just now..."

'Don't worry, I had a weird dream too.'

"'I'll leave you too so you can chat a little bit further, yell when you need something."'

'Thanks mom! What happened? And if you don't wanna tell me that's fine!'

"No, I actually would love it if you would listen..."

'Hihi, thanks, now tell me, I'm all ear.'

"So, I was in this world...


	4. Chapter 4

"So, I was in this world, a world where you couldn't die... There were others girls and boys, and something that was called KPC's? I don't know for sure, there was this girl, she had short purple-pinkish hair. Her name, Yori? They called her a lot of name's, not mean ones but she was the leader I guess... I'm still really confused by everything..."

'Hideki...?'

"Uhuh? *It is the first time she called me by my first name...*

'Is it okay if I call you that?'

"Yeah, I call you by your first name, so it seems fair, and I like it when you say Hideki..."

'I had a dream just now, I could walk, I could run, I could do the impossible... And the story you're telling me here, ... it really feels like we were in the same world just now, there is only one difference, I talked to a guy. He had orange hair and I remember his name clearly, Otanashi Yuzuru...'

"Wow! Amazing! I'll try to remember her name as well, I just never heard her last name... '"

Hinata suddenly jumped up.

"You know his full name... so that means if he really existed, that means that he might tell you what had happend..."

'Hideki, that's crazy, if he was just a random person, he'd hit you in the face, you'd be freaking him out! Look, it's a good idea but what would you do if someone would show up at your door and say : Hi, I'm a weirdo, I saw you in my dream, care to explain that?.'

"I wouldn't do it like that! You're the dummy here ya know."

'Hihi, I was just kidding.'

They both started laughing and kept on thinking about their masterplan.

A few blocks away in the same town...

'You're awesome big sis!'

'Yeah, you're cool!'

'Absolutely!'

"You guys! I'm not awesome, I'm just your big sis, I'm supposed to protect you when mommy and daddy aren't home."

'Yeah, like you protected us from these big guys, remember?'

Yuri remembered everything clearly, one day armed men came into their house, they were big, they were mean... They said that they would kill her siblings if she didn't find what they were looking for in time... Money...But she kept calm she took the cell phone in her daddy's desk and called 911, she also took the pepperspray and attacked the men that had gunned her siblings down...The police arrived 5 minutes after Yuri's call and nobody except for the intruders got hurt, the police locked them up because they had done a lot of bad things before...Her parents came home and were crying very hard. Yuri suddenly said to her parents: "I promised you I would protect them, I did the best I could...I hope you aren't mad at me." When her parents heard her saying that they grabbed her and hugged her tight. "' We knew you would, dear, we knew you would, you were so brave, so brave..."'

Yuri remembered it clearly, she still hated to think of that moment because after that day, she had the same two dreams every night... The first dream was about those men, she couldn't save her siblings, they were killed by them... she wasn't a hero in that dream, she killed herself out of misery... And in the second dream she was in this weird world where she tried to protect others, people she didn't know but yet she felt responsible... They were like her new family but because Yuri woke up every morning laying in her bed and eating breakfast with her siblings and enjoying a day with them, she knew that it was all just a dream but it all felt so, so realistic... Like it had really happened...


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Yui's home Hinata and Yui were still busy with their master plan.

'Okay, lets start with the first step, look if he exists on ProfilePage.' (The FB of that time)

Hinata typed in the name, Otanashi Yuzuru...

"Doesn't seem to be giving any results...I'll try again."

This time Hinata typed in Yuzuru Otanashi.

'Hey, look that guy! He looks like him! And he has orange hair!.'

"Okay let's see, he lives, pretty close, he lives in the town nearby..."

'So a 10 minute drive.'

"Yeah something like that but we have a problem..."

'What is it?'

"I can't drive yet, I have never really been busy, with that and I don't know if your mom is willing to drive us to a strangers house..."

'Yeah, you're right, well we've come this far, I don't think we should give up!'

"Of course we won't give up!"

'That's the spirit!'

"Hey, Yui? You wanna go outside?"

'Outside?'

"Yeah, I know your mom can't carry you out of bed but maybe I can, I think I can lift you and you do have a wheelchair catching dust here in the corner of your room...You wanna try it?"

'OMG! Yes! I wanna go outside! I'd love to go! MOM! MOM!'

Yui's mom rushed in as quick as she could.

"'WHAT IS IT, ARE YOU OKAY?!"'

'YES, calm I'm fine!'

"'Then what is it dear?"'

'Is it okay if Hideki and I go outside for a stroll in the wheelchair?'

"Yeah, I think I can lift her out of bed but I won't do it if you think it is too dangerous..."

'"Well I guess it would be a change of pace for her...Please, be careful but yes, I'd love for her to go outside. It's kind of like a dream coming true..."'

Hinata layed Yui in his arms, he could feel how light she was, she had no muscles at all, and he had plenty... Yui's mom took the wheelchair and dusted it of real quick. She rolled it towards Hinata and Yui, Hinata layed her down in the wheelchair as gentle as he could.

"Are you sitting okay?"

'Yeah, it feels wonderful!'

"'Be safe dear and here, take the cellphone, if there's anything call me! I'll clean your room, and let it air out. "'

"When does she need to be home?"

"'Oh, before it get's dark, I want her to have all the time in the sun."'

Hinata and Yui left.

'Hideki?'

"Yeah?"

'I wanna see the baseball field.'

"Really?"

'Please?!'

"I was actually planning in taking you there now."

'Really? I wanna see you play baseball as well, I wouls love to see how you made that homerun straight into my window.'

"Yeah, I'll show my AWESOME SKILLS TO YOU MOEHAHAHAH!"

'You're such a dummy, you know that right?'

"Yeah, I know, I know..."

Hinata really liked the way he could make Yui smile... she lifted his spirit and somehow they both had the feeling like they knew each other, for a long time, another life...

At the same time Yuri was getting ready with her siblings to go outside to the park, they really liked playing sports and the sun was shining outside so why not go?

"You guys wanna play basketball?"

'Neh.'

'Nope.'

'Juck!'

"Okay, I guess not, what about tennis?"

'No, not today, it's to warm.'

'Yeah, I don't wanna do tennis today, maybe next sunday?'

'What about we go picknicking, we could go to the baseball field and eat there?'

'Yeah! We could go and watch the people hit homeruns!'

"Well, okay then, it's your choice, will you help me make the picknick?"

Yuri and her sibling packed everything and left for the baseball field.

'Look, Yuri! Look!'

"What is it?"

One of Yuri's siblings was pointing at a girl in a wheelchair. The youngest girl ran towards the girl and the boy that was pushing her.

'Hi! Why are you in a wheelchair?'

"Hey, kid listen up, it's rude to ask something that straight forward."

Hinata was a little bit pissed because of the rudeness of the kid.

"'OMG! I'm so sorry for my little sister's behaviour! I promise it won't happen again, I'm sorry! Apologize! Now!"'

'No, it's fine, she cute!'

Yui didn't mind the little girl.

'Are you their big sister?'

"'Yeah, I'm Yuri Nakamura!"'

'I'm Yui and this is my friend Hideki Hinata!'

Hinata suddenly stood still, his eyes were staring at nothing, he had gone in a trance...

"Yori, no it was Yuri, Nakamura..."

"'Do I know you?"'

Yuri was getting a little bit freaked out...

"I think I might..."


	6. Chapter 6

'So, you're telling me you've been having these weird dreams and I'm in them?'

Yuri, Yui and Hinata were talking while eating their lunch, Yuri's siblings were playing baseball a little bit further...

"YEAH! I know you're probably thinking what a freak but I somehow knew your name was Yori, but you said Yuri and you look exactly like the girl in my dream..."

"'I know it sounds weird but I had a dream kind of like that too ever since I met Hideki."'

'Well, to be honest, I've been having dreams in the same direction, I was a leader and there were all kinds of people and I was responsible for them and I know that there was this one guy who kept on breakdancing, he was fun. And a guy with orange hair...'

Yui and Hinata looked at eachother.

"Can I tell her?"

Yui nodded at Hinata.

"Well, like me, Yui's been havin' these dreams just like you said, and she also remembers a guy with orange hair and she remembered his name, we looked him up on ProfilePage and found the guy, he looked exactly like in her dreams... Could you tell if it's the same guy because creepily I think this is not coincedence..."

'I guess taking a look couldn't hurt.'

Yui crawled to her wheelchair before Hinata could reach it and took out her laptop.

Duwdewdow, the weird sound was the sound that the pc made when Yui turned it on. Yui immediatly went to the page she visited most recently and showed the picture to Yuri.

'OMG! OMG! WHAT THE! He looks just like him! How do you? How did you remember his name?'

"'Well I just write my dreams down in my secret journal, how awkward they may be...I've been searching through it because I might come across a dream that may have something to do with it."'

"Yui, did you find anything?"

"'You remember this morning when I screamed, I wrote a few words down before you came in my room."'

Yui opened a file on her laptop.

'White hair, Angels, Sonic, what is this? 'This is so stupid'

"'I don't know but I remember someone saying that like a thousand times in my dream and I thought that it might be something..."'

"Oh, I- I, Uhm, let me think something just popped up in my mind...Canada?"

'No, it's Kanade...What? why did I just say that...?

"'THAT'S HER NAME! At least a part of it! See how creepy this is we know each other from these dreams so these other people...we have to find them! now!

Everybody looked at eachother and nodded!

"' " ' LET'S DO THIS! "' " '

In a city nearby...

'Ugh, it's way too hot, I hope my entry exam went well...'

Otanashi just walked out of the school where he did his entry exam for becoming a doctor.

'I'm gonna go home, yeah, that's what I'm gonna do!'

He started walking towards the train station a mile away and passed a girl that was leaning against a wall... She was singing a lullaby that was familiar to him... it reminded him of a dream he'd been having since he came past that guy in the trainstation that was breakdancing... Otanashi had the feeling that he knew him but he had to catch his train. Otanashi returned to go to the girl but she just started walking in the other direction. Otanashi walked a bit faster and tapped on her shoulder.

'Uhm, miss?'

"Y-Yes?"

'Where, uh, how do you know that lullaby? The one you were singing just now...?'

"Uhm, I'm sorry, but it would be weird if I told you..."

Otanashi had been using the same technique as Yui and he had made some sense out of some things... he suddenly thought of a few things and suddenly...

'Girls Dead Monster? Is that the band...?'

Kanade turned around facing Otanashi...

"How the hell do you know that! Who are you?!"

Kanade was looking like she felt threatend.

'I know you're probably thinking of punshing me but please don't! Can we sit down somewhere and talk?'

"Fine! You are gonna have to explain yourself! How do you know all of that?!"

Kanade and Otanashi went to a fastfood restaurant and Otanashi bought Kanade a burger.

"First, I'm Otanashi Yuzuru, I just tried to get accepted into this huge college exam for becoming a doctor..."

'I'm Kanade Tachibana, I'm a teacher, I just started teaching my first year in a high school nearby... but please tell me, how the hell did you know that that was Girls Dead Monster?'

"You might think I'm crazy but I've been having these dreams and in these dreams there were all kinds of people, they had guns and they couldn't die..."

Otanashi was telling the full story off all of his memories of the afterlife and Kanade was listening very closely because everything that Otanashi said made sense, she could remember everything he told her and it even brought up some stuff that she had forgotten. After Otanashi was finished she told him things and they realised that they had been having the same dream, with the exact same people and all in the exact same place...

"I'm sorry if I was rude when you tapped my shoulder...we should meet up sometime and here's my number text me if you have another dream, I'll do the same..."

'Yeah, don't worry about it and I'll give you a call when I get home!'

"That be nice."

They said goodbye and went home... when they both layed in bed they thought of eacother and Kanade felt her heart beating faster... she was in love but somehow her heart was going even harder than normal.

* funny punny time*

The heart knows...get it? :p


	7. Chapter 7

If you don't get some of the references I suggest you read the Angel Beats Wikia completely( for this chapter TK's) Some sentences or references that are made might be weird to understand because you didn't notice them in the series. (A wild heaven is another name for the afterlife and it is also the cathphrase that TK says sometime in the serie.)

'T! We're late for our performance! C'mon dude!'

"Just a wild heaven bro!"

'What?! Just hurry!'

"What did I just say? Just ... A .. Wild.. Heaven?"

'BRO STOP DREAMIN' HURRY YO ASS NOW!'

TK and his best friend rushed to the train station and practiced, a lot of people started to notice them and put money in the hat they had layed in front of them.

Ring Ring, Ring Ring

'Hello, Yui speaking.'

"Hey, it's me Yuri, can I come over? My parents aren't home and my siblings went to a birtday party..."

'Yeah, sure, is everything okay?'

"Yeah, I'll tell you in a bit..."

'Should I invite Hideki?'

"You mean Hinata? Neh, I wanna have some kind of girl'sday... I don't really have a lot of girl friends..."

'Oh! I would love to! Yeah, Come over whenever you want. I'll be waiting.'

"I'll be there in a sec."

DING DONG

'Come in the doors open!'

"Hey, Yui's mom, hey Yui!"

'Mom, can you help Yuri put me in the wheelchair?'

"'You're starting to use that thing more and more often."'

Yui was smiling at her mom. Yuri helped her mom lift Yui into her wheelchair.

"' Is it comfortable enough?"'

'Yeah, thanks mom.'

"Okay, let's go I guess."

* BLIP *

'Was that your phone?'

"Yeah, it's Hinata, he gave his number in case something happened."

'What did he say?'

"That there is an awesome free performance in the trainstation nearby, he said we should join him if we had the time."

'Why not? You can tell me what happened during the walk, is that okay?'

"Yeah, let's go!"

Yuri and Yui went to the station, Yuri had told she had another dream, there was this guy he danced and a girl with a pet, a plushy pet, and somebody who called himself GOD, he was an asshole. And the vivid memory of a girl with white hair and the guy with orange hair... They seemed to be in love with eachother...

Ring Ring, Ring Ring

'Hello?'

"Hey, euhm, Kanade?"

'Yeah, Yuzuru?'

"There's this peromance going on in the trainstation, we both live not to far from it... You wanna meet me there?"

'Yeah! I'd love to!'

"I'll be there in 5!"

'YUI! YURI! OVER HERE!'

"Hey look it's Hinata!"

"'Hey, what's up Hideki?"'

'I'm good how are you, Yuri?'

"I'm fine, hey it's gonna start! let's watch."

Yuri, Yui and Hinata watched the performance...

'I'm here, Yuzuru.'

Kanade sent the message to Otanashi and at the same moment Otanashi tapped Kanade's shoulder.

'You okay, I didn't scare you did I?'

"No, I'm fine...Shall we watch?"

'Yep! Let's.'

Yuri was feeling a bit bored during the dreakdance performance and she started to look around, the ceiling was made out of glass and there were pillars made out of marble that supported the trainstation, it was one off the most beautiful stations she had ever seen. Suddenly she loked to the crowd, her eyes looking at every single person... Blue haired guy, he's wearing a nice shirt, girl with red hair, she has a nice face, guy with orange hair, girl with white hair standing next to him holding hands...HOLDING HANDS! WHITE HAIR ORANGE HAIR!

'YOU GUYS LOOK! I'ts him! I swear it's him and that's the girl I was telling you about! The girl with the white hair! It's them!'

Hinata and Yui looked up and saw them, Yui and Hinata's faces became white, very pale looking.

"It's him"

"'I know! That's the girl!"'

'How do we approach them?'

Yuri and Yui thought of a plan. Hinata wasn't a real help because he was in some kind of trance, he felt friendship, real friendship when he looked at Otanashi, his

subconsciousness remembered Otanashi and the bond they had shared.

*slap*

'Snap out of it Hinata! We need you!'

"Ow! That hurt!"

Yui looked at him and explained that they would need him to get the help of Orange and White haired girl. They explained the plan and went for it...

The plan in action*

Yuri would walk with Yui in the wheelchair and Yuri would slip and let loose of Yui, She would yell for help, yelling towards white haired girl and orange haired guy and if they wouldn't respond hinata would be standing to catch Yui of something went wrong.

They performed the plan

'Help! My bestfriend! Help her! She can't move in the wheelchair! YOU! WITH YOUR WHITE AND ORANGE HAIR! You're close, catch her! PLEASE!'

Kanade jumped to action and stopped the wheelchair, Otanashi followed quickly and helped Yui to safety.

'ARE YOU OKAY!'

Yuri acted everything out perfectly.

'Thank you so much for helping me! Hey! Do I know you two from somewhere?'

Kanade looked at Yui and Yuri and she got a short flashback, this girl, she, she pointed a gun at her!

"Get away from me!" Kanade yelled.

Otanashi calmed Kanade and took a look at the group and he saw Hinata rushing in...The memory came into his mind... He looked up at the sky and smiled...

'Hey, dude! Thanks for helping my friend.' Hinata said.

He gave Otanashi a high five this only confirmed Otanashi's suspision more...

'Kanade Tachibana, meet Yuri Nakamura, Yui and Hideki Hinata, they are part of the battlefront dreams were having...'

They all looked shocked at Otanashi...

ALL TOGHETHER THEY SCREAMED:

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

I remember a lot...too much...and if you were interested to wait until the performance is over I'd like to talk to the guy over there...see him, that's TK he has this huge passion for breakdancing...

Everybody understood immediatly and smiled...Kanade now remembered everything just like Yui, Hinata and Yuri...

'And now we wait to approach TK.'

Yuri smiled and said:

"How are we gonna do that?"

'We wait, we wait...'

And I hoped you liked the chapter, Hope it wasn't rushed too much :)


	8. Chapter 8

I'm gonna start saying the name of the person who is saying it at the end because it is pretty hard with all the members and I can't go on doing "'"' this forever :p haha

The performance was over and TK was going too leave any minute now.

'Dude, I know I just met you but...' (Hinata)

Yuri was laughing.

"Correction, Hinata, we've actually know eachother for a long time, we all remember so we can all be friends, I know it is good, because it feels good, but HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GO AND SEE TK!" (Yuri)

'SSHHH! He's gonna hear you!' (Angel/ Kanade)

"TOO LATE, HE'S COMING OVER HERE!" (Yui)

'Okay, everyone play it cool.' (Otanashi)

'YO YO, I heard one of you say my name, uh well, scream to be exact...' (TK)

'UH WELL I'm Yui, and these are my crazy friends...' (Yui, duh she introduced herself)

'Yo, I can see that, but do I know you from somewhere?' (TK)

DUDE! YOU COMIN' OR WHAT? (TK's annoying random friend)

'Coming up bro!' (TK)

"Uhm, well, let me explain but not here, can you come with us instead off your friend?" (Yuri, taking the lead as old times)

'Uh, I'm gonna ask but I don' garantee...'

TK runs off to his friend and tells them about these kids and his friends look weird at him.

'Bro, if you think you need to talk to these weirdo's you do that. We got your back.' (TK's not so annoying friend)

"Thanks, I 'prreciate it." (TK)

TK ran to the group.

"Let's go, where we heading?"

'That cafe!' (Angel)

The group went to the cafe and talked, TK was very calm when Angel told him everything, Tk also told them that he had some 'nightmares' but now he understood that it had all been real, he didn't remember everything like the rest did but he knew and felt that they were telling the truth.

After a lot of time passed everyone went back to school, Yui had started going back to school together with Hinata's help, everyone was there even Noda and the others, they all clicked and where happy. They had all been united, in another school. The only sad parts was that some off them weren't in school anymore, Kanade was a teacher at the school and Otanashi was studying in college. Also, the person who was the school performer happended to be Iwasawa, everyone was there, and they all lived together as friends.

In the end everything was good...

Otanashi became a heart surgeon and saved a lot off lives, he got married to Kanade and they had a daughter, Angel.

Hinata and Yui started dating after a while, they had some turbulent times because of Yui's condition but they managed to get through it. (I'll write one more chapter for sure about this, some kind of OVA. Fun surprises are coming your way ;) )

Yuri lived happy with a guy she met in university, she had 3 kids, 2 boys and a gorgeous daughter.

TK became a pro breakdancer and was very succesfull in life, just like Iwasawa.

And I know I didn't do all the characters...I'm sorry, If you REALLY want me to make an ending for a character, tell me in a review, I read all of them. And I hope you enjoyed this and just like I said I will write an OVA-ish chapter for Yui and Hinata (I won't promise that it will be long, I don't know how many chapters there'll be.)

And I'm serious, if you want me to write another chapter on a character I haven't done, just ask and I'll do my best :D

Love you 3


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, this is my try at doing an OVA-ish chapter for Hinata and Yui, it's something I wanted to write about, really desperatly, I wanted to see it happen in the series I wrote before but I thought the story would lose it's main goal, finding all the other afterlife members. So I decided to make this instead, I'm thinking of doing one for Yuri, in her College years and for Kanade and Otanashi and their child, tell me if you would like that, please.

*read the narration parts in the voice of Hinata, because he is the one telling about the experience they had*

It had been 4 years, 4 amazing years, I've know Yui for 4 years now. Almost 2 years ago we started dating, she graduated with me but that is all, she can't do any jobs so she tries to blog a little bit and she helps people online who are in the same situation as her, she tells them how she got through all the rough things, there was a company that noticed her blogging and now she gets some money every month, the only rule, 'Keep helping these people, that is all.' That's what the company asks of her, and she would do that even for no money, she enjoys when people thank her, she feels needed that way.

One day, I came home and had a weird idea, it was crazy and I knew that if Yui wouldn't like it there would be serious fights about this, but I knew I just had to say it to her.

'Honey? Yui, darling?'

"In here!"

Yui was in the kitchen, she had trained her arms so that she could lift herself in and out of the wheelchair, she could go anywhere she wanted in the house. They had bought a house for Yui where she was able to move around without getting stuck somewhere.

'Yui, I need to ask you something?'

"What is it? You sound so serious? YOU'RE NOT GONNA ASK ME TO MARRY YOU ARE YOU?!"

'No, I'm sorry, that's not it...'

Yui sighed a little bit, Hinata didn't hear it, Yui wanted to marry Hinata, he just didn't realize it yet.

"Then what's bothering you?"

'I- I-.'

"YOU'RE NOT CHEATING ARE YOU?!"

'WILL YA LET ME FINISH ALREADY, THIS ISN'T EASY YA KNOW!'

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding..."

'I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled...'

"Please, tell me I'm all ear."

'I've read, I've read that there is a center...'

"You're not gonna send me away are you?"

Tears started welling up in Yui's eyes and Hinata grabbed hold off Yui.

'I WOULD NEVER, NOT EVER DO THAT! I love you too much for something that cruel!'

"Okay."

Yui whiped away the tears.

'There is this center, and there are a lot of people there, they have the same problem as you... They can't walk either but today, I saw something magical, three years ago I saw a girl about the age of 15 going into that center, she couldn't walk, her dad or some guy carried her in his arms. She had this look on her face where all hope had been lost, I think she just had lost her ability to walk ...But today, I saw that girl again, she was crying, out of joy, she was so happy and then I realised, she was walking again... I went inside the center and asked about that girl, the nurse told me her nerves had reconnected very slowly and that her proces was only at the first stage, she had to come back for 10 years, but still, she started to walk again, not with much grace but she could walk! She didn't need a wheelchair or anyone to support her! And I thought mayb-.'

"STOP! I can't learn how to walk again!"

'Yui, why not? LOOK AT ALL THE POSIBLITIES!'

"Do you think I haven't tried doing that?! IT WAS THE FIRST THING I DID! I'm just like that girl! When I got hit by that car I immediatly went to the HeavenCenter. And I was there for a year, you know what they told me?! They said that I made my condition even worse! There was no chance for me to reconnect, not ever! I met you one year later, I had learned to live with what had happened and I never told you because it hurts thinking or even talking about it..."

'Yui, I-.'

"You didn't know, I know things would be easier for us, but I can't go through that pain again, I'm sorry..."

'I knew I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm so sorry, do you still love me?'

"Of course I do! I will always love you, wahtever may happen..."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Hinata took a day off of work without Yui knowing, he went to the HeavenCenter, he asked for Yui's files and he got them, (because he could prove that they were dating) , he read every page in the report on her 'progress'. Hinata discovered that her body had indeed rejected her tries but when Yui quit she didn't know that her body was actually giving a positive feedback, she just needed to hold on a bit longer... and so Hinata came up with a plan.

'Honey, can I talk to you about 'it' again?'

"Fine, ..."

'You remember in the afterlife, we played baseball... and you slammed Otanashi to the ground and ofcourse beat us at football?'

"Yeah, of course! That were my fondest memories of the afterlife..."

'Well, please don't get mad, I actually went to the Center and asked for your files and when you quit you were actually starting to make positive progress...'

"You're lying, you just want me to start again..."

'No, I'm not, I brought them with me...Here, look.'

Yui looked at the papers and saw what was true, Hinata had been telling the truth, Yui started to cry.

"WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL ME! I could've been walking again by now!"

'I asked them that, these results came in 1 month after you had quit and they didn't have your info at that time, I don't know how that is possible but apparently it happened, so are you willing to do this all over again with me? The good and the bad stuff?'

"I, Let me think about it..."

Yui thought about it for a month and then decide that she would do it, she would only try for a year, if it didn't show any improvement then she would stop and live the way she used to but her positive progress was already showing in the first week, the docters even said that they had never seen such dedication before, and of course Hinata was there to support her every day whenever he could come... a year passed on and her muscles had grown a lot and she was able to stand up for a minute, she couldn't walk yet but she was closer then ever! 3 Years later she could walk just like that girl and Hinata supported her when she would walk, and another 2 years later... They were standing on a baseball field...

'You wanna play, Yui?'

"Yeah, throw the ball!"

Yui was standing on her feet, trembling because she was reliving her afterlife memory but Otanashi became Hinata. Hinata had called up everyone to show them what they had been up to all these years because they had kept it a secret from them.

First Yuri arrived and then Kanade and Otanashi and the rest, Yui was almost crying when she was it (she was still sitting in her wheelchair at that moment).

"You invited everyone?"

'Yeah, for you, now stand up Yui, show em what you've done.'

Yui grabbed hold of her wheelchair and pushed herself up slowly. Everyone was looking at her woth their mouths open. Yuri was almost crying. Yui walked to the spot for her to hit the ball on the field, she took the bat and the Hinata yelled.

'You wanna play, Yui?'

"Yeah, throw the ball!"

Hinata threw the ball at Yui and...

*SMACK*

The ball went flying, out of the field! Everyone was cheering and ran to Yui, they picked her up and threw her in the air a bit. Hinata came running to her and everyone put Yui down, who was laughing and crying at the same time, she had finally hit a homerun.

'Yui, I've know you from when I hit a homerun and now, you can walk just like in the afterlife, and you even hit a homerun, looks like the practice with Otanashi turned out to be just fine...but that's not it,...'

Everyone was looking at Hinata and Yui was crying out of joy.

'Yui, beautiful Yui, will you do me the honor of being my wife?'

"O-M-G, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Everyone was cheering and congratulated them at being engaged and the fact that Yui could walk again.

'I promised you in the afterlife on the baseball field and I thought I would keep that promise, on a baseball field...'

"You're such a dummy, I love you!"

And so they got married, Yui kept on doing the training and was getting better every day and Hinata kept Yui happy, for all the time that they lived...

Hope you enjoyed it :3


End file.
